Boyfriend
by waveringPhantom
Summary: this is the first story i have ever posted!   While walking home from school, Ryoga injures his heead and spends the night with Yuma. But Yuma has a secret, and what will hapen if Ryoga finds out what it is?  k  to be safe, pretty mild.


This is my first r+y story, and sorry if its pretty short.

"Ryou!" Yuma ran down the street, desperately trying to catch up with his friend.

"What?" Ryoga turned around irritably to see his friend running behind him-a little too quickly."Hey, slow do-" Ryoga was knocked to the ground when Yuma collided with him, landing on top of him to be exact.

"Owww, sorry Ryou..." Yuma said as he lifted his head and saw Ryoga's face contorted in pain. "Ryou! I didnt hurt you did I?" He asked as he got up, lifting Ryoga with him.

"I hit my head...dont run after it rains." Ryoga said as rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry..." Yuma looked down, feeling bad that he hurt his friend.

"Its fine," Ryoga said as he pulled his friend closer to him as they started walking home.

Astral appeared beside Yuma, Ryoga could not see him but for some unknown reason, he was able to sense his presence.

"Hey, Astral." They both said in unison.

"Yuma, why are you so quiet? Usualy your jaws are moving." He asked, instantly angering the said boy.

"Shutup, Astral!" He snapped.

Ryoga pinched Yuma's arm. "Be nice." He said sarcasticly.

"Whatever..."

"Yuma, " Ryoga playfully put his arm around Yuma's waist.

A blush crept its way onto Yuma's face. He gently pushed Ryoga away. "Sorry Ryoga, im just having a bad day."

"What happend?"

"Well, i failed my math test-"

"Anything new?"

"Shutup! You two are no different from eachother." Yuma said as he pushed Ryoga's arm away as it tried to wrap around him again.

"Aah...!" Ryoga fell to his knees holding his head.

"Ryoga!" Yuma knealed infront of Ryoga. "What happend?" He asked as pulled him against his chest.

"Hmm," Roga thought as he leaned his head on Yuma's shoulder. " In words that you would understand...I think you broke my head..."

"Did not!"

"You did something."

"You live alone dont you?"

"yeah..."

"You should stay at my house in case your seriously hurt."

"Alright."

"Hey, whats this?" Ryoga groaned at the voice. It was his old friends he used to hang out with until he lost a dual with Yuma. Ever since they have treated him like crap.

"The all mighty Shark, leaning on his new boyfriend." They laughed.

Stood up, desperately hiding the blush. Yuma doing the same.

"He is not my boyfriend..."

"Sure." They laughed again and walked away.

"Sorry, Yuma..." He said as they continued walking, now keeping his distance from Yuma.

"Its fine, man. You dont need to inch away from me." Yuma was a little hurt that Ryoga had chosen to stay away from him.

Ryoga moved closer to Yuma and put his hand on his shoulder .

"Yuma, whats a boyfriend?" Astral asked.

"Not now, Astral." He gently tugged on Ryoga." This is my house."

They walked into the house, and Ryoga immediatly sat down in the corner and closed his eyes.

"Ryou.." Yuma knelt infront of Ryoga yet again. "You cant sleep right here." He sais as he felt Ryoga's head for any injuries.

Ryoga yelped as he felt Yuma put pressure on a part of his head.

"You have a huge bump on your head."

"Yuma, is their somewere I can sleep?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He let Ryoga take his arm as he stood up and took him to his room. "Can you climb right now?"

"Yeah, I can climb." Ryoga climbed up to Yuma's attic room, Yuma following behind.

Yuma slipped Ryoga's coat off and pushed him into his hammock. Ryoga wiggled as Yuma put the thin blanket over him.

"Thanks Yuma..."

Yuma watched Ryoga sleep for almost four hours. He had always loved Ryoga, his face was so serene and mature. And he turned out to be a great friend after their dual.

"You seem to be in a trance, Yuma."

"Can you keep a secret, Astral?"

"Who would I tell?"

"Oh, right..."Yuma scratched his head."I,uh,I really like Ryoga... "

"Is it the like-like that you taught me about?"

"Yeah..." Yuma got up and crawled down the latter."Im hungery..."

The creaking noises of the old latter woke Ryoga. He sat, his head painfully throbbing. He looked to his left and saw a picture of two people, a man and a woman. He gently took the framed photo and looked at it. 'His parents...'

He didnt hear the wood of the latter creaking as Yuma came back up to the room. The picture was taken from his hands and put back on the desk from were he got it. Ryoga looked u to see Yuma, who seemed to have an uset look on his face. He got out of the hammock and picked up his coat.

"Im gonna leave Yuma, i think ive over-stayed my welcome..."

"No, i want you here!" Yuma cried, gasping when he realised what he said.

"Really..?"

Yuma nodded as he pulled Ryoga back to the bed. He gently pushed him down back into the hammock.

"I..Yuma-I-I...dont think i-oh.." He gasped slightly as Yuma got in the hammock with him. He laid down, facing Ryoga's shocked gaze.

He wrapped his arms around Ryoga's chest, pushing them flush against eachother.

"What are you doing, Yuma?"

"I love you Ryoga... if you dont love me too... can we still be friends?" Yuma asked, tears of fear running down his cheeks as he nuzzled Ryoga neck.

Yuma gasped as Ryoga pulled him closer. He pulled away to look at Ryoga, who was smiling.

"I love you too." He sais before closing the space between them.

owari

short shor short

i take requests!


End file.
